An Interesting Convention
by HappyBlack179
Summary: Austria meet's Hungary while at an anime convention and suddenly, things get cheesy! And where does Prussia fit into this? Fem!AustriaXHungary, also includes Fem!Prussia! Made out of boredom!


**Hey Everydude! This is my third story, I love it! This was actually also an rp I did on Omegle XD. Credit goes to whoever that person was! Enjoy folks!**

* * *

Annaliese walked around the convention grounds, smiling to herself. This was a perfect way to get away from her work and her stress... Except when the crazed fanboys try to steal a kiss or two. So many humans were dressed like the nations she knew. It amused her really, seeing them act so silly and out of character most of the time. It gave her the freedom to not be quite as serious as she usually was. She sat down on a bench, sighing in relief that she could get off her feet for a little bit. She noticed someone sit next to her and smiled. "Hey. Enjoying yourself?" Annaliese asked, not knowing that it was Hungary who sat next to her.

"Oh yes, how are you Annaliese?" Elizabeta asked, giggling in amusement.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting to see another one of us here... Elizabeta." She said, raising an eyebrow curiously. Elizabeta started laughing. "It looked like fun so I came to see what was here."

Annaliese sighed. "A bunch of rabid human fanboys that I finally managed to evade..." "Sounds like fun to me." The Hungarian answered, still smiling.

"Of course it would be fun for you. Your as much a fangirl as the humans are. If I get randomly kissed by one more France, I'm gonna hit something." The Austrian woman muttered, rubbing her temples. Elizabeta then started laughing and punched Annaliese's arm jokingly. "Lighten up Austria! Don't be an old prune!"

"No, you don't understand. I have been chased all morning by fanboys." She said, stretching her legs and winching as cramps took hold of them. "I understand completely," Elizabeta said and turned around to punch a pouning fanboy in the face. "You think I haven't?"

"Liza! You can't just punch them!" Annaliese chided, helping him up and apologizing profusely. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Hungary asked, blushing slightly at the use of her old nickname. "Politely ask them to stop." Austria replied, not even thinking about using her nickname. "...Well that's not nearly as fun... That and like they actually would stop if you asked them..." Elizabeta pointed out and muttered the last part.

"It's also not as illegal. You could be banned from the con Liza!" Annaliese yelled as the boy left to get ice for his face. "Well I apologize for trying to have fun for once!" Elizabeta snarled and stormed away, angry tears pooling in her eyes.

Annaliese sighed, grabbed her bag and followed after her, quickly catching up and grabbing her arms to stop her, she turned the Hungarian woman and held both of her arms in one hand. "Listen to me Liza. I didn't mean to sound cross." Elizabeta looked away. "Too late to say that now..." She replied, biting her lip.

Annaliese then used her other hand to turn said Hungarian's face to look at her, completely oblivious to the cameras taking pictures of them. "Liza..." She said softly, leaning in and kissing the upset Hungarian's cheek, who in turn, froze and blushed. "W-what."

Austria pulled back to look at her with soft, warm, violet eyes. "Please, bitte **(1)**, don't cry anymore. Tears don't suit you." She said, wiping them away with her fingertips gently. Hungary blushed even deeper. "I... I wasn't crying." She attempted to say. Annaliese smiled. "You were crying. And it's okay to cry once in a while." She said, stroking her hair.

Elizabeta rested her head on the Austrian's shoulder and bit her lip. "...I still wasn't crying..." Annaliese smiled and wrapped he arms around Liza, after setting her bag down of course. "Whatever you say Liza." She replied, kissing the side of her head. The Hungarian woman growled slightly but hugged her back.

"Hey. No need to growl." Austria said, setting her teeth against the Hungarian's ear in a warning bite. Said Hungarian shivered slightly and growled again. Annaliese grinned and nipped her ear slightly harder. "Dare I say I think your enjoying this?" She asked. "H-hey! Uh... N-no..." Elizabeta stammered, shivering again. "Your mouth is saying no, yet your body is saying yes." Annaliese stated, smirking. "However, we have half the convention left. Then we can go back to my hotel room if you'd like."

"F-fine..." Liza said quietly, a blush appearing on her face again. Annaliese smiled, pulling back to kiss the Hungarian lightly on the lips. "Good."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Your so freaking manipulative!"

Annaliese smirked. "Yes, yes I am."

In a split second, Julchen popped up, laughing maniacally. "The awesome me saw the whole thing Hungary! I got pictures! Blackmail material! AHAHAHAHAHA-" Was all she could say before she got slammed in the face with a familiar frying pan, making Annaliese face-palm.

"PRUSSIA! YOUR OFFICIALLY DEAD!" Liza roared and charged after the now retreating, and lauching Prussian, leaving a certain Austrian behind.

"...This feels like a cheesy fanfic made by some crazy fangirl..." She muttered, walking after the trail of destruction. "...Maybe that's just me..."

* * *

**Hey! It got a little random at the end eh? XD Oh well! Yolo! Just kidding... And perhaps writing a bunch of one-shots will help clear my writer's block... But those who've read my story AkatsuKITTEHS, Don't give up hope yet! I'm not scrapping it! It shall continue on! But anyways... Review please!**

**1. Please in German XD**


End file.
